The Crow Tides of Sin
by Shaz220885
Summary: A woman killed on her wedding annerversary returnes form the grave to get revenge on her murderers. Rated R for all the things you'd expect out of a crow story...Please Review so I know if i should continue or not! Chapter 6 now up!
1. Awakening

The Crow

The Crow

The Tides of Sin

By

Shaz[**Shaz220885@hotmail.com**][1]

Disclaimer I do not own the rights to The Crow and I'm merely a fan who is having a bit of fun by creating my own crow character and writing a crow story I'm only a student so if you sue me it wont do any good coz I don't have any money!!!

***************************************************************************************************************

I awake into darkness my arms and legs feel like dead weights.I try to sit up and hit my head.As I explore my surroundings by feeling around, the surface of my surroundings is smooth and cool…. like silk…."Jesus I'm in a coffin!"I start to panic, this has always been my nightmare I try pushing at the lid and after a few attempts it gives way and a huge pile of dirt covers me as I push as hard as I can to free myself of this nightmare.I climb out of the hole exhausted but relieved to be out and free.My whole body aches and I scream in pain, I look at my hands, they look burnt and sore and they hurt like hell.I watch in amazement they slowly start to turn back to normal, my whole body tingled as my black, flaky skin slowly regenerating back to the pail complexion I had before…before what?I watch for some time until it seemed to be fully restored.Then I look back at the hole I had climbed out of and see a head stone it's a grave MY grave!I read the inscription on the gravestone,

Ebony Trumane 

Beloved Daughter 

Died 13 October 2001

As I stare in disbelief a crow lands on the gravestone startling me, it looks at me with its black beady eyes and caws I begin to feel stronger and more aware of my surroundings I stand up and look at the grave next to mine and read it.

Jack Trumane

Beloved son 

Died 13 October 2001

"Jack" I sobbed and felt my hand lift to touch the gravestone as soon as my hand touches the cold stone I feel a white hot flash of pain and then images if myself and Jack together in happier times.I see the two of us on out first date and the day he proposed to me 2 years later…. I pull my hand back in shock "What was that?" A vision of your past a voice answered I turned but there was no one there on the crow that was still perched on my gravestone looking at me yes that was me "Wha… how?" you've just been brought back to life and your wondering how a crow can talk? "I was dead?" We have things to do but first I want you to touch your gravestone "Why?" You'll see when you do it, now do it I do as it said and touch the gravestone. Immediately I fell that white-hot pain I fall down onto one knee and then through the pain I see something worse than the pain…I see the night of my death.

-I was walking home after work one night, I remember being happy that I was going home because I would see Jack and with it being our first wedding anniversary and he had said he had a surprise for me.We lived in a rough neighbourhood in an apartment building.It was small and there weren't many people living in it but we were happy just being together.I passed an ally and heard noises it sounded like someone crying I went to help and stop in shock as I saw the person crying was being beaten by a gang of 5 men who seemed to be enjoying the mans weeping and then one pulled out a gun and shot the man over and over.I gasped realising I had just witnessed a murder.And to my horror one of them heard me he looked at me through his beady eyes and smiled and said to his friends "looks like we've caught a spy ".He grinned at me and shot the man again this time in the head, he looked at me.I turned and ran I heard a spine chilling laugh and heard them run after me, I ran as fast as I could towards home I thought I lost them as I ran through the front door of the building as I could no longer hear their footsteps and their insane laughter and shouting behind me.I was wrong. -

I pull my hand away before I see anything else I can't stand watching it all happen again it would be too painful."Why did I have to see this?"To understand why you've been brought back "I was brought back because we were killed?"Your soul couldn't rest so I brought you back to put the wrong things right, you must avenge yours and your husbands deaths. This made sense to me.I stand up and walk over to my grave "What do I have to do to set things right?" You must kill the ones who killed you for your soul to rest

"Sounds fair" Follow me.The crow took off from the gravestone and I run to keep up with it (I find this surprisingly easy) I ran at full pace for half an hour never slowing down and when I finally did stop I was in front of a building I noticed I hadn't broken a sweat.I looked up at the building it was abandoned and run down. "How long have I been dead?"A year tonight "Happy anniversary" I say to myself as I walk up the stairs to my old apartment.I stop as I reach the door What are you waiting for? "I don't think I should go in, I don't want to face what I might see" You must go in you must face your past in order to set things right I go in expecting to feel the white hot pain I felt before.There is a faint smell of a fire and burning long ago extinguished. At first I feel nothing.I sigh with relief, then I am hit with the flash -

-They had followed me to find out where I lived.I ran through the door to our home and straight into the worried face of Jack "What is it?" he asked his face puzzled "We have to call the police I've just seen a murder" I could still see that mans life slip away in front of my eyes with nothing I could do to stop it. "Ok well go to the police station instead and file a report."We made our way to the front door and just as we got there it burst open revealing the gang I saw kill the man."Well well well look what we have here" said the leader "looks to me like you were going to the pigs with your little story, well we cant let that happen, it would be… how do I put it…well it would be bad for us if the cops were to know about out little encounter" Jack put himself between me and the leader, he had been trying to protect me."Look… take anything just leave us alone and we wont say anything we don't even know you" The leader smirked "Well you see…. we cant do that as it would prove too much of a… liability shall we say""Cant have you squealing to the cops as soon as we leave can we?" We both knew what he meant…he meant we were going to die.I knew it was all my fault.Jack had had enough of this and I could feel what he was about to do but I was too late to stop him.He ran at the leader and tried to tackle him but by the time he got to him there was a gun held to his head."Now now is this how you treat company?" he chuckled and hit Jack in the head knocking him to the floor. –

- I fall to the floor feeling his pain and his fear for my safety my head hurts in the place where the man hit Jack.I try to get up and fall back to the floor… -

-He fell back and I rushed to his side and put my arms around him they surrounded us like vultures and I knew then there was no escape and it was over for us I looked at each of them in turn they were just like any other typical street gang of kids only these were heartless killers who seemed to be enjoying our fear.Each one had a smile on his face staring down the barrels of their guns at us.Suddenly one grabbed me and pulled me away from Jack he got up to help he but was punched in the face."Lets have some fun!" said the one who had grabbed me and started tearing at my clothes.I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth to stop me…then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and I felt myself falling.I could hear Jack calling my name in the distance and then I lost consciousness. –

The crow flies over my head and into the bedroom I get up still feeling the punch to the face I felt Jack get.I follow it.As soon as I step through the threshold I look around the room.The smell is clearer here and the rooms ceiling and walls are stained black, I am then hit with another painful flash.I saw what I had feared seeing.I saw our deaths. 

   [1]: mailto:Shaz220885@hotmail.com



	2. Remembering the pain

The crow Tides of Sin

The crow Tides of Sin

By shaz Shaz220885@hotmail.com

_ _

_Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short I was going through a bit of writers block_

-I woke up to find my arms held above my head held to the headboard of my bed with handcuffs. I looked around the room and saw Jack tied to a chair facing the bed.I tried calling him but the gag in my mouth held my shouts back.The sound of my struggling only attracted the attentions of our captors. They came through into the room one of them was holding a leg of lamb eating it greedily."That was some meal, must have been something special to have cooked a meal like that, was it gunna be a surprise?" "It was a nice card by the way "Happy anniversary I will love you always." quick pass the sick bucket!" he smirked as he threw the last of the leg at Jack he stirred opening his eyes looking confused. "Oh deer we woke up sleeping beauty" one of them mocked "Hey do ya wanna see some action?" he said tapping Jack on the head"Fuck off asshole" Jack had known that trying to reason with them was useless and that he was dead anyway.The man smirked."No need to get touchy now were going to give you a special treat since it's your anniversary" Jack looked puzzled."You know some men get turned on by seeing their bitch having sex with other men, are you one of those people Jack?" he laughed "Don't touch her!" Shouted Jack I could see that he feared what they were going to do with me I saw it in his face and feared for us both.I knew they would make us suffer before they killed us."Lets get this party started!"He straddles me on the bed and starts tearing at the remainders of my clothes."Get off her leave her alone!" screamed Jack his only response was the laughter of the gang and a gag tied round his mouth.He was helpless to watch as I was raped and beaten by each one while the others made sure Jack watched.I tried not to scream for Jacks sake, I didn't want to make him suffer more than he was at the moment.After they had finished with me for the moment they turned their attentions to Jack a smile on each of their faces.I tried to call him but there was too much blood in my mouth and I choked.My whole body ached and I was bleeding all over.I could see that being made to watch them beating and raping me tore him apart inside.The leader took off his gag."You fucking bastards!!" he screamed.The leader hit him in the head with the butt of his gun and laughed and began punching him over and over.I finally got the gag out of my mouth."Leave him alone!" I screamed.They all just laughed at me and carried on beating him.It was then one of them pulled a knife and put it up against his throat."Stop it PLEASE!" I pleaded. They ignored my pleas and carried on taunting him.It was then the one with the knife decided to take their taunting further.I watched in shock as he drove the knife into Jacks gut –

-I dub over from the sudden pain I feel in my gut and hit the floor hard clutching my stomach in agony I close my eyes, I feel both his pain and my own.I scream and then I'm hit with the rest of the flash which I am unable to stop–

-I watched helpless as Jack bled with tears in my eyes, unable to go to his side and try to help him all I could do was scream his name.The man stabbed him again, this time in the leg and then again in the other, laughing as he done it.His friends were also laughing and cheering him on…all I could do was watch and cry all the time thinking _these men will pay for what they've done to us, I want them to suffer._Jack was in a great deal of pain but I could tell he was trying to hide it for my sake to make me think there was some hope for us.But I knew it was over for us.I watched in horror as he was stabbed over and over again in the chest and stomach, all the while they laughed and taunted him more.I saw that he was bleeding heavily from his gaping wounds his clothes were now stained red.He looked at me in the eyes one last time and smiled at me he didn't have to say it I knew he was saying goodbye without words and time seemed to stand still.I tried to smile back with tears in my eyes as I watched him dieing more than I ever had in my life I wanted to run to his side and hold him for the last time but my restraints held me fast.I saw him die because of the extent of his wounds and then I finally cried.I cried for Jack and I cried for myself and from fear of what they were going to do to me next.Two of them leave the room while the other three starts to mutilate Jacks body; they cut his face and then cut around his lips exaggerating a clown's smile curving up from the edges of the lips.Then to my horror they cut out his eyes and throw them at me leaving a trail of blood running down each cheek from each eye socket.I screamed as loud as I could before one of them gagged me again.He smiled when the other two came back in carrying some canisters.They laughed as they started to pour the liquid over Jacks body and then began dousing the bed sheets with it.I realised that it was gasoline and struggled to get free.They untied jack and carried him over to the bed, placing him next to me.They then poured what was left over me and then began walking out the room.I tried screaming again but I was no good.I watched as they looked back at me, each one with a smile on their face I saw as the leader light a match and with tears in my eyes watch as he threw it into the room.I close my eyes when I hear the fire ignite the bed, I felt the flames at my feet and it was then I heard the voice, the voice told me I was going to get my revenge on those men and death wasn't going to stop me.I felt that this wasn't the end; I felt it was only the beginning this thought that prevented me from screaming in pain.The fire and the smoke combined is what finished me off in the end but it was those men who took my will to live and my love away from me and it was because of that I was going to make them pay. –


	3. The first Kill

The Crow Tides of Sin

The Crow Tides of Sin

By 

Shaz Shaz220885@hotmail.com

The flash ends, I open my eyes and stand up.The crow is still looking at me. Now do you understand why you've been brought back? "It was you wasn't it?"Yes, now you must prepare for your task what do you mean?" You cant be an angel of death looking like that I realise that the bird had a point.I walk into the bathroom and look in the mirror.My face is dirty and I look pale, my hair is knotted and it's full of dirt.I decide I better get cleaned up first.I couldn't deliver my killers into the hands of death looking like this could I? It would be bad manners.I laugh at this thought; I can't wait to see their faces. Will they recognise me?Will I have to remind them of that night?I know one thing, I'm going to enjoy the look on their faces when they realise they're going to die, even more I'm going to enjoy killing them one by one slowly and painfully.First you must look the part as well as think the part I turn on a tap hoping the water still works in the building.It does and I decide to have a shower.I undress and step under the falling water its cold but this doesn't bother me and it feels good. I have a happier vision this time –

-Jack and I making love in the shower –

I smile at this memory and carry on washing the dirt out of my hair.You really should start to get ready now if you want to get this done soon I look at the bird and get out of the shower."What can I wear?" I say while looking at the rags I had been wearing you'll find something if you look I wander into my old room "how will I find anything to wear, the room was torched" some of the closet wasn't I walk to the closet, it was a walk in closet which held all of our clothes.I felt drawn in a way to the black clothes.I found some black trousers and a black long sleeved top.I found some black underwear and when I was dressed I went over to the full-length mirror and wiped away the soot to look at myself."Not bad but there's something missing" then it hits me.I walk back into the closet and come out again wearing Jacks long duster jacket.You have the clothes but what about the face? "I know exactly what to do" I walk back into the bathroom and open the cupboard under the sink and get out two cans of paint, one black and one white (we were going to start redecorating a few weeks after our anniversary).I look in the mirror and dip my hands into the white paint and rub it all over my face I then take a thin paintbrush and fill in my lips.I see Jacks mutilated face again and extend the edges across my cheeks I remember the streaks of blood running down his cheeks and paint lines from my eyes and down my cheeks in two thin lines.I then carried the lines on up my forehead.I step back and look at my new face and smile."This'll scare the shit out of them"Lets go I follow the crow out of the building and to a department store. "What are we doing here? I thought we were going after those men."You need weapons first""Ok so we just break in and get what we need right?" I feel a bit uneasy about breaking and entering but then I think _what the hell what are the police going to do, I'm dead _I smash the display window with a kick and walk inside.I head straight for the weapons section."This is going to be fun!"I look around and see all types of weapons, guns, and swords and knifes. I giggle like a child in a sweet shop and start collecting weaponry.I see a sword I like the look of, it looks like something a ninja would use.I take it and strap it to my back.I then see a smaller, knife version of it and put it into the back of my trousers.I grab 3 lengths rope (You never know, I can be inventive) then head for the guns section.When I was alive I had no idea about guns but now I knew which ones to go for.I got the most powerful gun I could find and two smaller guns and then I head for the back where they keep the ammunition I break the door off its hinges and fill my pockets with as much ammo as I could and then head out the way I came in.

"Who's first?" Snake, he's the one who pulled the knife on Jack, follow me I follow the bird again and it leads me to a club. It looks like the kind of place drug addicts, drunks, murders and rapists would hang out."Looks like the right kind of place I would find them in." I'll wait outside, don't be too long you have much to do "You sound like a parent" I walk in.The smell is awful and its very crowded and noisy but I try not to think of it as I scan the crowds looking for him.I see him in the far corner of the room sitting at a table with a whore.I ignore the looks I'm getting from the other customers I have my mind set on my task.I stop at the table and wait for him to notice me.This is hard because being this close to him makes me want to kill him right here and now in the most painful way possible however I want to play his death out for as long as possible.Then he looks up at me, he doesn't recognise me, that's good for now."What the hell do you want freak?" "I want some fun and I heard you're the one to provide it." My appearance doesn't seem to faze him.But then I wouldn't blame him, looking at the whore next to him.She must be wearing more make-up then the whole cast of cats put together!I walk closer and sit on the table in front of him and smile."Can you provide me with the most fun I'll ever have?" he stands up and looks at me with his beady eyes he seems to be looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, that's fine by me.By the time I'm finished with him all that'll be left of him will be a piece of meat."You'll have more fun then you can handle, " he sneers.He then grabs me by the arm and then leads me upstairs leaving the whore behind.He leads me to a small dingy apartment room at the back of the building I look around.

There's a bedroom, a bathroom, a living room and a kitchen.He lets go of my arm and closes and locks the door.He starts to take off his clothes I can't stand waiting any longer.I take off my coat and silently unsheathe my sword while he struggles to take his shirt off.I walk closer silently.By the time he finally pulls the shirt over his head I'm standing right in front of him with my sword pointed at his head."What the fuck!" he looks surprised and jumps back.I smile, enjoying the look on his face and his fear."What's wrong? Aren't we having fun?" I advance on him as he retreats towards the kitchen.I could stop him but I think it'll be more fun if I give him a chance, make him think he can win.He grabs a knife and throws it at me.To my surprise it hits me in the chest, I look down at it, he must have thrown it very hard because the entire blade went in and only the handle showed.He laughs "Stupid bitch" I look up at him and smile.He is beginning to worry because I didn't fall down, if I were alive that would have killed me."Ouch that hurt" I pull the blade out of my chest to show him the wound as it healed.I begin throwing the knife up in one hand smiling as he looked at me too shocked to move."Its not nice to play with knives" I throw the knife into his leg and he cries in pain and falls to the floor and passes out.I walk up to him and pick him up and carry him to the bedroom and drop him on the bed.After a search of his apartment I find a pair of handcuffs and use them to cuff him to the bed.I then gag him and put the can of gasoline I found in the kitchen next to the bed.I slap him a few times to wake him up."Does this scene seem familiar Snake?"I take the gag out of his mouth "Do you remember me?"

"What are you talking about?" "You must remember a year ago tonight you and your friends killed three people, a street beggar and a couple all in cold blood!" "So what if we did! They deserved it!" "Jack didn't deserve to die that beggar didn't deserve to die! You do!" I put the gag back into his mouth and pick up the can. I cover him in petrol. I then decide to do something else I want him to die more painfully then Jack and I did.I take the knife out of the back of my trousers and cut out one of his eyes. "An eye for an eye."His screams are muffled by the gag in his mouth I take the gag back out of his mouth and put the eye in then I quickly put the gag in before he can spit it out he starts to choke on the eye before he swallows it.The crow flies in through an open window If you want to really hurt him then give him your pain "What do you mean?" Place your hands on his head and you'll see.I do as the crow says and close my eyes there is another flash but this one isn't painful.It makes me feel slightly better.I take my hands away and look at him.He is now thrashing around on the bed and screaming much louder.I hate to put him out of his misery but it must be done.I light a match I found in the kitchen and throw it on him.He is instantly covered in flames and the smoke rises and stains the wall in the shape of a crow.I smile at my work and walk towards the window putting my coat back on.I jump out of the window straight to the ground landing in a crouch."Where to now?" This way .I follow leaving the sound of Snake's tortured screams behind me. 


	4. The second Kill

The Crow Tides of Sin

The Crow Tides of Sin

By

Shaz Shaz220885@hotmail.com

The crow leads me to the city park and forest area.I stop at the edge of the wooded area and listen.I hear a muffled scream and allot of movement in the darkness. Eddy, he enjoys raping young girls, sounds like that's what he's doing right now "Not for much longer" I climb the nearest tree and start to soundlessly climb towards the sounds.When I am in the tree directly above the sounds I look down to see his exact position.He's lying on top of a young girl she looks about 12.He's savagely beating and raping her.I've had enough of this.I jump down behind him and before he knows what's going on I've pulled him off her and threw him into a tree knocking him out cold.The girl looks frightened.I hold out my hand "Its ok now no one's going to hurt you any more" I pull her up and pick up the remainders of her coat and put it over her shoulders.I have an idea I put my hands on ether side of her head and close my eyes.Her physical and emotional pain is horrendous…it almost makes me cry out but I don't, I open my eyes and look at her."Go now don't worry about him getting to you again ill take care of him" she looks at me through teary eyes "Thank you" she turns and runs away.I turn to face Eddy who I just coming too."Good evening sleeping beauty" I chuckle.He stares at me through hazy eyes."What the fuck are you!""I'm the destruction you have caused I am the pain of every soul you have destroyed I am vengeance made flesh, I am your death."

I give him my evillest looking smile.He pulls a gun out of his back pocket "You come near me and ill kill you!"I take a step towards him with a mocking smile "You've already killed me Eddy."He shoots me 6 times in the upper torso but I keep walking towards him.He doesn't seem scared that I haven't fell down yet _he must think I have body armour on _each hit feels like I'm being hit by a sledgehammer but I keep coming.Finally he was down to his last bullet.This time he shoots me dead centre in the forehead the force of this one knocks me down and I fall to the ground he laughs thinking he's killed me.I feel my wounds healing and I feel strong again.I close my eyes when I hear him coming.He walks towards me just to check.

He kneels down beside me and moves the hair away from my face."Holy shit!" he must have recognised me.He sounds scared _this'll scare him even more _I open my eyes and look him straight in the eyes."Boo!" I laugh when he screams and jumps back "Fuck!"__I get up and look at him.He looks afraid."You can't kill someone who's already dead" I pull out a gun and point it at him.He runs into the darkness."Its no use running you cannot escape death!"I was hoping he would run…it made it more fun watching his terror, smelling his fear.I put the gun away and climb up the nearest tree and run across the branches above him.I overtake him by about 100 meters and take out a rope and make a noose.I then lower it down over a branch into his path, its dark so he won't notice it.I can hear him coming his struggling for breath_ not as much as he soon will be _he's nearly here.I feel the rope pull as his head goes through the noose. 

I jump down off the tree holding onto the rope, pulling him up as I go down.I tie the rope securely to a tree root and climb back up the tree to a place where he can see me.He is trying to loosen the noose that's slowly choking him."No use trying that…it wont work the more you struggle the faster you will die, and I want you to suffer."He starts to climb the rope to stop the strangling._He's smart_ _but I'm smarter._I take the other ropes and climb up to the branch the rope is tied and make a noose in each rope to and pull him back up just far enough for me to reach his hands.I tie each rope around each of his hands and tie each end to opposite sides of the branch so his hands are away from the rope. _He hasn't got a chance now._He looks like he's being crucified I jump down to the ground and look up at my work.He's about 10 feet up in the air.He seems to be more panicked now he knows there's no way out for him except death.I watch as he struggled for his life and then after about a minute he was still.The crow landed on my shoulder. Well done…that's very effective "Thank you, now where?" That's all for now it'll be daylight soon and you need to rest, go home I do as the crow says and go home.As soon as I get through he door I fall on the floor asleep before my head touches the floor.

***

Detective Stewart Evans walked into the torched bedroom of Snakes apartment."What the hell happened here?" "His name is Anthony Dawson aka Snake, he was a member of a street gang, a right group of scumbags" answered a cop by the bed."Looks like he got on the wrong side of a really sick bastard…handcuffed him to the bed, cut out one of his eyes and torched him.""What's that?" he asked pointing to the markings on the wall."It's soot and smoke stains from the fire, its strange…the stains shouldn't be in that shape.""And what shape is that?""Well…it looks like a…bird sir"

***

Across town in the park detective Susan Jeffers looked up at the corpse hanging above her head cameras flashed around her from the forensic investigators._This isn't the sort of thing I like being called out to first thing in the morning_"Who's this poor bastard?"A uniformed police officer answered her."He's Eddy Dawset, he's a member of a street gang it seems they're becoming an endangered species, another member of that gang was also killed last night.""He was tortured and set on fire on his bed, I'd hate to be caught on the wrong side of whoever they pissed off!""It was reported by a Mrs Lindsey Stevens, she was looking for her daughter in the woods at the time, she found more than she bargained for."Susan looked over towards the woman, she was holding her daughter tightly she was crying but the girl was eerily calm and quiet.Her clothes were ripped and muddy and she was bleeding."What happened to the girl Tony?""She was beaten and raped by the victim.""Victim? He was a rapist and a murderer!""But he was murdered and its our job as much as we'd like to leave this one alone we can't" "I know your right Tony but I hate to see people like him get treated like they're ordinary law abiding citizens when I know they're murderers."She walked to the girl and knelt down to talk to her."What happened?" The girl calmly looked into her eyes."That man was attacking me and an angel came and saved me, she took my pain away.""How did she do that?"The girl smiled "She put her hands on my head and I felt better."_Could be some kind of healer _thought Susan."What did this angel look like?""She was dressed in black with a white face and black tears.She looked strange.""Detective Jeffers!"Susan left the girl standing with her still weeping mother and walked towards the tree where the uniformed officer was standing."What is it?""Look at this" he pointed over to the tree and what she saw was a bird carved into the wood, "there's one on the opposite tree too this mark was found near the body of the other gang member who was murdered across town""Looks like we have a vigilante on the loose" she sighed.It was going to be a long day.

***


	5. The Third Kill

The Crow Tides of Sin

The Crow Tides of Sin

By

Shaz Shaz220885@hotmail.com

The sound of the crow cawing woke me up.I found myself on the floor of the living room.For an instant I had thought it was all a dream I had hoped it was dream and that Jack would be here with me but the sight of the bird and the run down apartment shattered that hope and I knew it was real._Jesus I slept all day! _ You were exhausted and your kind of "work" should only be done during the night "You can read my thoughts!" Yes of course I can it helps me keep you focused on your task if I can hear what you're thinking…if you get distracted I'll be able to tell and I will set you back to the task in hand. 

I am your guide after all I stand up and begin walking towards a window "Then guide me to the next one" I'll do better than that I'm going to take you to all three. "You spoil me" The crow flew out through an open window and I followed doing a swan dive through it and landing 3 stories below in a roll. I have to admit I like my new abilities.I run to keep up with the bird as it leads me to the next kill.The crow finally lands after half an hour of flying and I find myself at the industrial estate outside a warehouse building.I climb up a fire escape and onto the roof and climb through a hole I see and into the buildings rafters.I can see all three of them below me.I listen to what they're saying.

"Look all I know is that Snake and Eddy are dead and whoever killed them left a sign of some sort.That's all the pigs are saying over the radio" He sounded strained as if he hadn't slept in days."Its starting…just like my dreams, were all gunna die! I've seen it oh god! Oh god!"He's starting to panic.I smile.One of the others stands up and slaps the first one across he face.The sound echoes throughout the empty warehouse and there is silence for a moment.Then the last figure stands up out of the shadows.He's the leader of the gang."That was just a dream and dreams don't come true""The reality is that someone is picking us off one by one and when this person comes for me I'm gunna be ready for 'em."He takes a gun out of his pocket and loads it."Are we just gunna wait till someone comes and kills us?No…we prepare" he pulls out a big wooden box and takes off the lid."I got these last week off a ship that was on its way to an army base on an island somewhere in the Atlantic.He starts taking the guns out of the box and handing them to the other two."This is what I call prepared."The one who had the dreams is staring at the floor…he looks scared."Its no use being prepared, bullets wont stop her, nothing will stop her till she kills us!""She? You're losing it now Alex, your saying a chick killed Snake and Eddy, they were two strong guys…this GUY that's picking us off must be really strong."

I've had enough of their guessing games its time to make myself known to them.I jump from the rafters and land in front of them."You know its not nice to talk about someone behind their back."All three men look scared…_good_.The one called Alex starts to back away and then runs out of the building before the other two can react.I hear an engine start and the squealing of tires as he drives away. I'll follow him I trust I can leave you to see to these two QUICKLY 

_You can trust me to take care of them but quickly isn't part of the deal they have to suffer._The crow flies out through the hole in the roof I came through.The two men seem to have recovered.The leader is first to pull his gun on me."I don't care who the fuck you are your dead now!""You say that like it's a bad thing" I smirk.I bow down and look up at him offering him a clean shot at my head."Take your shot.""Your crazy bitch" he shoots me in the head and I fall back onto the floor."What a nut " The other walks towards me and turns me to face him."Fuck!" "What is it?" "This freak looks like that bitch we killed last year only without the Halloween make-up.""It couldn't be her…we torched her she couldn't have gotten out of that alive."I open my eyes and look hem in the eyes."I didn't."I quickly pull a gun out of my pocket and shoot the one they had called Billy in the shoulder.He screams in pain and falls to the ground.I flip back up and point my gun at the leader who is pointing his gun at me. "Holy Shit! What the fuck are you?""I'm death here to send you to hell" Before he gets the chance to say anything Billy gets up and shoots me in the back. "You know Billy its not he honourable thing to shoot someone in the back."He is still holding the gun out in front of him and I quickly unsheathe my sword and cut off his arm with one swoop.He screams and falls to the floor unconscious while this was happening the leader had run out of the building.This doesn't bother me, as I know I will get him in the end._He can run all he wants but he cannot escape his fate._I turn back to Billy who is just waking up.He looks up at me and starts to cry "Please don't kill me please!""Begging cant help you, you _are_ going to die tonight."I raise my sword and bring it down at his head stopping centimetres from his scalp."But I'm not going to kill you quickly…your death will be slow and painful."I then cut off his other arm.By now he's shaking and squealing like a pig on the floor in front of me in a pool of blood.The crow returns and lands on my shoulder. He wont stay alive for long with the amount of blood he's losing you know. I know that but he will die slow enough.I watch the last minutes of his life slip away and finally he is still.I put my sword back and turn to the crow that is now sitting on a box."Did you follow Alex?" Yes and you not going to like where he ended up. "Where?" He was arrested for dangerous driving and attacking a police officer.He's being held at the station. _Oh that's just great!_"Will there be any problems getting into his cell another way apart from going through the front door?" No the front is the only way in "Shit…what would happen if I were to kill any officers in the station?" You wouldn't be with Jack when you finish your task…you would go to hell and suffer in torment forever "That's great I have to get into someone in a police station crawling with cops and not kill anyone except Alex"I never said this task was going to be easy "Fine…take me there"There's something I want you to have first that will help in the future, come outside I follow the crow outside to find a motor bike. "Wow" It was Billy's…the keys are already in the ignition with a smile I start the engine and roar off towards the police station.


	6. Going after Alex

Tides of Sin

**Shaz220885@hotmail.com**

Sorry again for it being so short but I've got lots of college work at the moment! 

Detective Jeffers was at her desk writing a report when the doors to the station burst open and a figure on a motorcycle drove straight through and past her desk before she had the chance to get her gun out.  She could hear the surprised screams from her colleagues who quickly got out of the way and of the felons in the cells.  She ran in the direction the rider went gun in hand.

*           *           *

_Well that was easy enough now where is Alex's cell?  _I get off the bike oblivious to the screams and shouts behind me.  And go from cell to cell looking for him.  I find him in the last cell; there is no time to play out his death so I shoot the lock on the door and kick it open.  He is shocked to see me. "You! No please don't kill me I didn't want to do it they made me do it!" he tries to plead with me.  "But you did do it" with that I shoot him in the head and the blood spatter forms the shape of a crow.  Pleased I walk out of the cell and stop, there is someone behind me.  "Freeze!  Drop your weapon and put your hands in the air NOW!" I do as she says _for now _and turn around to face her with my hands in the air.  She looks into the cell then looks at me shocked. "You're the vigilante." I take a step towards her. "More of an angel of death… your gun is useless against me so you might as well put it away."  "I'd rather not if its all the same with you now don't take another step."  She starts to take out her handcuffs.  This time I run past her knocking her to the side and I get a flash of what she saw a year ago – 

            - I walk through the doorway of the apartment and am immediately hit with the smell if burnt flesh it makes me want to throw up.  It gets worse as I walk past the other officers towards the bedroom and see two charred bodies on what's left of the bed.  I ask an officer what happened  "Were not sure at this exact moment but what we do know is that there was sign of a struggle in the front room and that one of the body's was mutilated."  "How do you know that?  Both body's have been torched"  "Well we found two eyes on the floor over there." "Who were they?"  The officer looks at his papers.  "Ebony and Jack Trumane they had lived here for two years the land lord says he never had any trouble from them and they always paid the rent on time."  "So why did someone feel they had to kill them?"  The police radio on the officers belt blared out "there's been a body found in an ally way off third street we need a forensic team here right away…over."   The officer next to me walks out the room. "Its all yours!" he calls back. _Oh great_  – 

I run out of the building chased by police officers.  _Shit what the hell was that!? Why did I see it and feel it like I was her!?  _A bullet flies past my head and I turn around do see the detective that stopped me in the station running full pace behind me. _Time to lose her _I run into an ally and up a fire escape to the roof of a building.  I can still hear her behind me _oh shit! _Up ahead I can see there's nowhere to go but down I slow down and hear her gaining fast I reach the edge of the building and look down _it looks like a good eight floors down_ "Stop right there! No have no other option but to come with me!" I turn to face her _she looks scared _I smile at her and jump landing eight floors below in a roll and run down the ally way on my way to find the last one _soon Jack soon we will be together…_

*           *           *

Detective Jeffers couldn't believe what she just saw.  How could anyone have survived jumping off an eight-story building and run away from it? Its impossible isn't it?


End file.
